1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a baffle for location in tank for liquid, which baffle is operable to reduce hydraulic ram pressure in the liquid resulting from impact of a projectile with an external surface of the tank, and to a tank containing such a baffle.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
A high speed projectile on impact with and penetration into a liquid containing tank generates very high pressure in the liquid which propagates as intense shock waves producing hydraulic ram pressure in the liquid. The shock waves and resulting hydraulic ram pressure in the liquid, combined with the penetration damage from the projectile, ran cause damage to the tank structure and frequently are the cause of catastrophic failure of the tank. The hydraulic ram pressure pulses are intense but of short duration which propagate through the liquid in the tank.
There is thus a need for means for reducing hydraulic ram pressure in the liquid in such a tank and for a generally improved tank which has an improved ability to sustain projectile impact without catastrophic failure.